Libération
by Saluki8
Summary: Beckett a passé une terrible journée. Elle est désespérée, une seule chose peux l'aider à se sentir mieux d'après Castle...


**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec un petit os très court qui a lieu dans le courant des derniers épisodes de la saison 4 et qui j'espère vous plaira :D**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Libération :

Je rentre chez moi en claquant la porte rageusement. J'ai passé une journée affreuse. Je n'en peux plus, je sens que je vais craquer.

Je sens que Castle et de plus en plus distant avec moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je l'aime, mais je ne suis pas prête à lui avouer. Mais il me manque, et sa distance me fait tellement souffrir…

Je voudrais lui dire la vérité. Je voudrais lui dire que je me souviens de tout, que je sais qu'il m'aime, et que moi aussi je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé un homme auparavant. Que quand je le vois je ressens des frissons partout dans le corps, que quand il me sourit, un de ses sourires dont lui seul a le secret, je fonds littéralement.

Mais j'ai si peur que ça ne marche pas. J'ai si peur d'avoir à nouveau le cœur brisé. J'ai peur que notre relation ne repose que sur l'envie. J'ai peur de tout foutre en l'air, de ne pas le mériter.

Il supporte tellement de chose, c'est impressionnant. Il supporte que je le repousse depuis le début, il supporte que je lève les yeux au ciel lors de ces théories, que je me moque de lui alors qu'au fond ce sont ces moments qui me donnent la force de me réveiller chaque matin pour affronter ce monde qui tourne à la dérive.

Mais maintenant c'est fini. Terminé. Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant, et je ne sais pas pourquoi il se montre si distant. Mais je sais, je sens que c'est de ma faute. Rien que de ma faute…

Je m'installe à mon bureau en soupirant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie de crier, de lui dire enfin que je l'aime, d'enlever mon masque, de montrer mes sentiments.

Mais je ne peux pas. Même si j'aimerais bien, je ne peux pas. Parce que j'en suis tout simplement incapable. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de cacher ce que je ressens que je ne sais plus comment on fait pour l'exprimer.

J'aimerais tellement pleurer pour évacuer ma peine, mais je ne sais plus pleurer. Et c'est triste.

Comme dans un rêve, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je le fais, j'attrape une feuille et un stylo.

Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant. Un jour, Castle m'a dit que c'est l'écriture qui l'avait aidé à surmonter l'absence de son père. Que toute sa colère et sa peine passait par les mots qu'il couchait sur la feuille.

Je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer.

Je me penche sur la feuille, et sans plus réfléchir, je commence à écrire

* * *

_Porter un masque_

_Sans s'arrêter_

_La main dans le sac_

_Je suis attrapée_

_Foutue sensibilité_

_Qui me fait perdre la tête_

_Je voudrais me réveiller_

_Mais jamais ça ne s'arrête_

_La colère me ronge_

_La tristesse me guète_

_Saleté de songe_

_Sur un coup de tête_

_Envie d'exploser_

_De vider mon cœur_

_Ne plus se cacher_

_Et partir ailleurs_

_Ma personnalité_

_Ne demande qu'à sortir_

_Toujours l'empêcher_

_Ce qui est bien pire…_

* * *

Je relève la tête d'un coup, comme si je la sortais hors de l'eau. Je ressens quelque chose d'étrange, mon cœur bat la chamade sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.

Un poème. ? J'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt. Ça m'a libérée.

Je relis ce que j'ai écrit. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, c'est venu tout seul, comme si mon bras écrivait sans que ma tête ne le commande. Comme si pour une fois c'était mon cœur qui avait parlé.

Je me sens si bien tout d'un coup. Comme si j'étais un peu sortie de ma carapace.

Le vent entre dans la pièce par une fenêtre laissée ouverte, faisant virevolter les rideaux, caressant mon visage.

Mon visage mouillé par les larmes. Ca y est, j'y suis arrivée, j'ai laissée sortir mes sentiments.

Des oiseaux chantent dehors.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens en vie. Je me sens bien.

J'ai trouvé la force. Demain, je dirais tout à Castle. Demain, je lui avouerais enfin la vérité. Demain, je tournerais enfin la page pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ) J'ai écrit le poème un jour de déprime avant de penser à l'intégrer à ce OS**

**Laissez-moi votre avis, c'est important pour moi :)**

**A la prochaine ! :)**


End file.
